


An imperfect restoration

by RQ_drabbles (ravenclawsquill)



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:46:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenclawsquill/pseuds/RQ_drabbles
Summary: Restore (v.) – to return (someone or something) to a former condition, place, or position.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Draco100 – Prompt 1: "I'm back!"

My pulse stutters at the sight of him sitting alone at the depleted Slytherin table.

He’s fresh from Azkaban; rail-thin and deathly pale, a flicker of madness in his eyes. I’d bet he even has dirt from his cell lurking beneath his fingernails.

He slips away early. Naturally, I follow. 

The castle still feels like a mausoleum. My footsteps echo against flagstones which once bore bodies like mortuary slabs. 

I find him at the top of the Astronomy Tower.

“You came back.”

“Yes.” He leans over the crumbling parapet, taking in the dizzying drop to the grounds below.

“I’m glad.”


End file.
